<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe Space by KejfeBlintz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176027">Safe Space</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KejfeBlintz/pseuds/KejfeBlintz'>KejfeBlintz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Because werewolves, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale is a Softie, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Platonic licking, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing, Stilinski Family Feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KejfeBlintz/pseuds/KejfeBlintz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Stiles has become Derek's safe space.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale &amp; Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well that was disgusting,” Stiles said, wiping kelpie guts from his face. Derek huffed in agreement beside him, trying and failing to find a clean spot on his shirt to wipe his own face with. The kelpie was in pieces around them, a result of Derek’s claws and Stiles’ enthusiasm with a baseball bat. “C’mon big guy, you can come back to mine and get cleaned up.”<br/>
“You’re not getting in my car like that,” Derek grumbled.<br/>
“Dude, have you seen yourself? Like you’re any better.”<br/>
Derek looked down at himself and grimaced. “Think I’ve got some tarps in the trunk.”<br/>
They trudged back to where Derek had abandoned his car at the edge of the Preserve, trying not to think too closely about what they were covered in.</p><p>The Sheriff was still at work so they were able to get into the house and upstairs without having to answer any awkward questions.<br/>
“What’ll it take to persuade you to let me take the first shower?” Stiles asked as they wearily climbed the stairs.<br/>
“Dinner,” Derek replied.<br/>
“Deal.”</p><p>Derek appeared in the kitchen, barefoot and clean, as Stiles pulled the reheated lasagne out of the oven. They moved with practised ease around each other, collecting plates and glasses and cutlery, moving the pan of lasagna and a garlic bread loaf to the table, before slumping down into chairs and silently beginning to eat. It was a relaxed silence, Stiles for once not feeling the need to talk. Once they were finished, Derek loaded the dishwasher while Stiles dug some snacks out of the pantry, then they made their way back upstairs. </p><p>“Parks and Rec?”<br/>
“Avengers?”<br/>
“Skyfall?”<br/>
“Skyfall.”<br/>
They settled back into a pile of pillows on the bed, jostling elbows and kicking ankles until they were comfortably leaned up against each other, laptop on Derek’s lap and snacks with Stiles. The movie was only ever going to be background noise, exhausted as they were, but Derek rarely expressed an opinion so Stiles liked to indulge him when he did. They leaned more heavily against each other as the movie played until Derek slipped into sleep halfway through. He rested his head on Stiles’ shoulder and pressed his face into his neck. Stiles wrapped an arm around his shoulders and held him close.</p><p>Stiles managed to stay awake until the end of the movie, then shut his laptop and leaned over Derek to put it on his nightstand. Derek grumbled sleepily at him and blinked awake.<br/>
“You staying?”<br/>
Derek grunted in agreement and let Stiles rearrange them to lay under the covers. Stiles wriggled onto his stomach and sighed happily as Derek laid on him, head resting on the back of his shoulder and arm a heavy, reassuring weight around his waist. Derek snuffled into his hairline, scenting him, before falling back to sleep between breaths. Stiles nuzzled closer and fell asleep not long after.</p><p>He woke up as Derek eased himself out of bed at dawn. He was vaguely aware of the brief press of lips on his forehead and a draught as Derek slipped out of the window.</p><p>Stiles woke up properly a couple of hours later to the smell of bacon frying. He stretched, wincing as his overtaxed muscles complained about the kelpie battle. After a stop in the bathroom, Stiles staggered downstairs and sprawled across the kitchen table.<br/>
“Morning, kid.”<br/>
Stiles grunted something that might have been a good morning, then groaned happily as his dad put a cup of coffee in front of him.<br/>
“Derek not stay for breakfast?”<br/>
“No, he-” Stiles froze as the implications of his dad’s question sunk in. He swore quietly then cautiously raised his eyes to catch his dad’s amused expression.<br/>
“Uh-huh.”<br/>
“You, uh, you know about that then?” Stiles asked, resigned to his fate.<br/>
“I’m the Sheriff, Stiles. Do you think I’m completely oblivious to what goes on in my own home?”<br/>
“I was hoping?”<br/>
His dad raised an eyebrow at him. Stiles sighed and slumped back down on the table. “How mad are you?”<br/>
He heard his dad sit down at the table and the rustle of a newspaper.<br/>
“I’m not mad.”<br/>
That made Stiles sit back up in surprise. “Why not? I mean, good! That’s good. That you’re not mad. Why aren’t you mad?”<br/>
Noah sighed and looked at Stiles over the top of the newspaper. “Because I remember telling a terrified kid that his whole family, apart from his big sister, had died in the worst house fire Beacon Hills has ever seen. Because that kid then had to deal with his sister being killed and two idiots accusing him of the murder. If one of those idiots has enough self-awareness to make amends for that by offering that kid somewhere safe to rest, then there’s nothing for me to be mad about.”<br/>
“Huh,” was all Stiles could come up with.<br/>
“I know he’s been staying here for months, Stiles. Will you tell him that he can stay for breakfast? And that he’s welcome here in daylight? And for the sake of my roof tiles, get him to use the front door?”</p><p>Derek looked up from his book as Stiles clattered into the loft.<br/>
“Your werewolf powers are broken,” Stiles announced as he flung himself onto the battered couch beside Derek.<br/>
“What?” Derek gave up on his book, marking the page and dropping it on the floor.<br/>
“My dad had known for months that you stay over. Apparently, he looks in on me when he gets home from work and has seen you in my bed. Multiple times. How did you not hear the door?” Stiles poked Derek in the side, making him growl.<br/>
“Anyway, apparently you have to stay for breakfast in future. And use the front door. Something about the roof tiles. I’m more concerned about you not hearing my father open my bedroom door every night. I thought I was safe with a werewolf in my bed but now I don’t know what else you’re planning on sleeping through and I’m scared that I’m going to get murdered while you’re dreaming about chasing bunnies.”<br/>
“Shut up, Stiles,” Derek said on reflex. “He checks every night?”<br/>
“Apparently so.”<br/>
“Huh.”</p><p>Stiles shuddered at the roll of thunder, huddling further into his hoodie as rain pelted the window. He checked his phone again then tried to concentrate on homework. He managed two more math problems before sighing explosively and hitting speed dial.<br/>
“Get your fluffy butt over here, stop being ridiculous,” he said when Derek answered.<br/>
There was a beat of silence, then “On my way.”<br/>
Stiles slammed his textbook shut then made his way to the living room where his dad was watching baseball.<br/>
“Derek’s on his way over,” he said as he slumped onto the sofa.<br/>
“Good, this storm’s getting nasty.”<br/>
There was a tentative knock on the door 15 minutes later and Stiles found a nervous Derek on the doorstep.<br/>
“Do you want hot tea?” Stiles asked as he ushered Derek in. Derek nodded and trailed after him into the kitchen then, mug in hand, followed him into the living room. Stiles nudged him to sit on the sofa and settled beside him as Derek and his dad exchanged hellos.<br/>
“You a baseball fan, Derek?” Noah asked once they were settled.<br/>
“Yes sir,” Derek replied quietly.<br/>
“You call me Noah, son.”<br/>
Derek just nodded dumbly and focussed too intently on the TV screen. Stiles pushed his feet under Derek’s thigh and wiggled his toes until Derek relaxed enough to lean back into the cushions. The storm blew itself out but the rain continued to pour through dinner and into the evening. There was a chill in the air that made Stiles shiver and press closer to Derek on the sofa, shamelessly leeching his body heat. Derek was still nervous of the Sheriff, but relaxed enough to lift his arm for Stiles to sprawl over his chest.<br/>
“You’re staying tonight, right?” Stiles asked once he was comfortable.<br/>
Derek hesitated.<br/>
“You’re staying, if you get in a wreck driving home it gives me too much paperwork to deal with,” Noah said, tone brooking no argument.<br/>
“Thank you,” Derek replied, hiding his face in Stiles’ hair.</p><p>It took Derek less time than any of them expected to get completely comfortable around the Sheriff. A month later, he was dozing on the sofa with his head in Stiles’ lap and Stiles’ fingers in his hair, letting the murmur of the Stilinski conversation wash over him.<br/>
“Scott doesn’t come over much these days,” Noah said.<br/>
Derek felt Stiles shrug. “He’s busy with Allison.” Stiles absently stroked Derek’s arm with his thumb. “He and Derek don’t get along so well either.”<br/>
“Why not?”<br/>
“He thinks Derek’s aggressive and a bad influence,” Stiles answered carefully.<br/>
Noah snorted. “He’d soon change his mind if he saw how the two of you are at home.”<br/>
Stiles snorted but didn’t reply, instead burrowing his fingers more firmly through Derek’s hair. Derek purred and rubbed his nose affectionately on Stiles’ stomach.<br/>
“Cuddlewolf,” Stiles said fondly. Derek just huffed and pressed closer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Set after the final fight in Wolves of War, Derek realises he has a home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was supposed to be a one chapter one shot but then I watched the series finale. This happened.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles looked around at the people crammed into the McCall living room, tired and dusty but elated with the flush of victory. Jackson, Ethan and Lydia were in one corner, Scott and Malia with Melissa and Chris, Liam and Mason and Corey by the door, his dad and Parrish with Scott’s dad by the couch. It was loud and boisterous and perfect. Derek slipped in through the door and settled beside him leaning on the wall. <br/>Stiles grinned at him and sank closer to his warmth. “Hey, Sourwolf.”<br/>Rolling his eyes at the nickname as always, with a hint of poorly hidden fondness, Derek pressed their shoulders together.<br/>“Worth coming back for?” Stiles asked quietly.<br/>Derek glanced up as he felt the weight of Scott’s gaze fall on him. He nodded in greeting and smiled softly at Stiles. “Yeah, I guess so.”</p>
<p>The impromptu party wound down as the sun began to rise. Lydia untangled herself from her position curled on Stiles’ lap and kissed his forehead. “I need to sleep in an actual bed. Call me when you wake up later?” she said. Stiles squeezed her hand and nodded, following her to his feet and stretching out the kinks in his back.<br/>“Ready for home, kid?” Noah asked.<br/>Stiles yawned. “Definitely.”<br/>He looked around the room and found Derek dozing in an armchair. He wandered over and shook his shoulder gently. Derek blinked awake and looked at him with sleepy confusion.<br/>“Where are you sleeping tonight?” Stiles asked. Derek looked down at himself in the armchair then back up at Stiles. “Yeah, no. You might have super healing but you’ve earned a night in a bed. C’mon, you’re coming home with us.”<br/>Derek allowed Stiles to haul him to his feet. Noah met them by the door.<br/>“You bringing home a stray?” he asked. Stiles nodded and urged a suddenly reluctant Derek through the door. Noah clearly picked up on Derek’s discomfort and squeezed his shoulder.<br/>“You know the good thing about family, Derek?” he asked. Derek shook his head. “You never have to wait for an invite. C’mon, let’s go home.”</p>
<p>Stiles herded Derek into his childhood bedroom, sparse now he’d mostly moved to Washington.<br/>“No shoes, jeans or leather jackets in the bed, and if you kick me I’ll drool on you in retaliation,” Stiles instructed as he peeled off his own outer layers.<br/>Derek blinked at him, “But, Lydia?”<br/>“Oh so it was fine for us to bunk together on the way here, but now suddenly you’re being all courteous? Just get in the damned bed, I need to sleep.”<br/>Derek decided he wasn’t interested in arguing and quickly stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt, sliding under the duvet beside Stiles. Finding a comfortable position, they were both asleep within minutes.</p>
<p>Stiles woke up with Derek plastered to his back, breath hot and damp against his neck. It had been years since he’d last woken up like this, before North Carolina and Brazil and Mexico, and Stiles was suddenly overwhelmed with nostalgia and affection for the man in his bed. Even in sleep, Derek could smell his emotions and Stiles smiled at the rumbly purr of a growl and the tightening of the arm Derek had slung around him. Moving carefully, Stiles managed to roll over onto his back and rest Derek on his chest with an ear over his heart without waking him up. The very fact that Derek slept through that was tantamount to the trust they had in one another. They’d come a long way from death threats and swimming pools. Cradling him close, Stiles buried his nose in Derek’s hair and dozed back off to sleep.</p>
<p>He woke up again to warm afternoon sunlight and long, languid strokes of a wet tongue on the pulse point of his neck. A snuffle of breath behind his ear made him huff out a complaint.<br/>“Smelled wrong,” Derek rumbled between snuffled licks.<br/>“Werewolves,” Stiles grumbled but tilted his head to give Derek more access. With a happy hum, Derek continued scenting him. Stiles ran his hands down Derek’s back and arms then squeezed the nape of his neck, scenting him in return. </p>
<p>Eventually, the smell of cooking bacon was enough to break through Derek’s happy haze of StilesPackHomeSafe and he reluctantly pulled away from Stiles’ neck with one last lick. Stiles ran his hands down his back and gently gripped his waist, smiling up at him.<br/>“Better?” he asked. Derek nodded down at him, suddenly becoming aware of being plastered to Stiles’ front from head to toe. Before he could get embarrassed Stiles smacked a kiss on his forehead then shoved at him.<br/>“Good now let me up, I’m starving and I can smell bacon.”</p>
<p>Stiles wrapped himself around the coffee pot as soon as they made their way into the kitchen. Noah shook his head fondly and handed Derek a plate of bacon and eggs.<br/>“Sleep well?” he asked, putting another plate in an empty spot for Stiles then sitting down with his own food. Derek nodded, too busy shovelling food into his mouth to answer. Stiles slumped into the seat beside him and relinquished his hold on the coffee pot in favour of bacon. <br/>“Any plans for today?” Noah asked once their plates were clean. “What’s left of it anyway.”<br/>“Everyone’s going back to Scott’s so I was thinking we’d head over there,” Stiles replied, shooting a questioning eyebrow at Derek who nodded in agreement. His phone buzzed and Derek saw Lydia’s name on the screen. Stiles disappeared into the living room to answer the call.<br/>“Good to see you again, son,” Noah said, smiling gently at Derek. Derek ducked his head, suddenly shy. “How are you?”<br/>Derek shrugged, “OK I guess.” He fiddled with his fork to avoid meeting Noah’s eye.<br/>“I’ll speak to Rafe, see about getting your name cleared again.”<br/>“Thank you, Sheriff,” Derek replied. “I’d appreciate that.”<br/>They were quiet for a few moments, Derek trying hard not to listen in to Stiles and Lydia’s conversation.<br/>“When Stiles loves, he loves hard,” Noah said, startling Derek. “He would walk through fire for those he cares about. I hope you know that includes you. There will always be a seat for you at our table and a place to rest your head, no matter what else happens or who else is in our lives.”<br/>Derek felt his eyes burn and throat tighten, knowing that if he so much as catches Noah’s eye he’d lose the tenuous grip he has on his control. He hasn’t felt this close to tears since the last time he was welcomed with open arms into the Stilinski home. Noah clapped him on the shoulder and turned his attention to the pile of case files by his elbow. Derek buried his face in his folded arms on the tabletop and let the feeling of StilesPackHomeSafe settle into his tired bones.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>